


Literally – Far from home

by Paradigmenwechsel



Series: Kreatief - Low creativity [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Sify
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: When Dean needs a break, looking for some ‚fun’ time, it is not working as expected and in the end he has to find a way to explain that to the ones travelling with him.Sam is serving as a Pleasure ‘Slave’ on a Space Station just like Cass, and Dean is a Pilot with his own Ship, just stopping by.





	Literally – Far from home

**Author's Note:**

> At the Moment i am unable to create anything that makes at least a Little bit sense...  
> However that still doesn't mean that i can or will give up at the best way to distract myself.  
> Therefore, here you go with just another complete nonesense Story.  
> This time i tried some odd Sify Stuff..., and to Keep it as short as possible without angst...  
> ^^! Not sure how this worked...
> 
> No Beta no native but as always wishing you fun.

Literally – Far from home SPN FF

 

„You can take that off…“ the tall dark haired ‘Servant’ purred into Deans ear, already getting way to close for the Pilots liking.  
“Yeah..that…” The dark blond Fighter stepped back just a bit, holding the other guy on his shoulders and trying to keep the eager whore at bay.

It wasn’t exactly what Dean had asked for as he had given his wished for Ideals to the System to choose on of the available Pleasure Slaves at the Station.

The flight had been long and very rough and before the dark blond would go to negotiate for an acceptable price to get his ship fixed, he wanted, needed a short time out.  
But so far it wasn’t working the way he had planed.  
Dean was considering if he had missed the Button for Gender as he tried to read the other guys frown.  
Dean was nervous and he hated that. This was not his usual game and suddenly he felt like a first timer, again being 15, but sadly though not in a good way…

The tall man leaned back a little bit, just enough to get a better look at the Customers face.  
“There is no need to be afraid…, I knew what I am doing…” He groaned and left Dean even more insecure…  
“Ah….yeah no …that’s…just not….”  
The Pilot stumbled, pushing the Stranger a bit further away.

“Heh..ahm…Buddy listen that is not…what I have asked for…so…no offence…., your probably awesome,…just…not my thing you know….” Dean felt like an idiot, trying not to offend a whore while politely declining the offered Service.

But the big guy, towering a head above him, didn’t seemed annoyed or even to care. His lip twitched slightly and he shrugged his Shoulders, smiling at his Customer and actually winking.  
“Your bad…” He purred, his huge hand landing further south and cupping what Dean had to offer himself.  
“Hmmmm….” The Pilot got praised.  
“We would have had fun…” The taller one hummed in delight as his dark blond Customer blushed furiously.  
His whole skin was suddenly burning and he was shivering from some strange sensations running up and down his body.  
*Damn it when had he become such a Wimp…*, Dean thought with building worry.

“You know…” The Servant got back closer, nuzzling at Deans neck.  
“You have already payed…” the dark haired purred, slightly nipping at his guests ear, still cupping between the other man’s legs gently starting to squeeze and fumble a little.  
“Hn….” Dean gulped to bury his gasp he hadn’t expected.

“We can stay in here and wait for the Lock to open after your paid hours…, we might could play cards….” The servant suggested, not even a little bit serious, intensifying his ministrations on/at the other man’s crotch.  
“…we can talk….” He hummed, slightly licking at his Customers crook of the neck… “…or,….hmm…”  
”…we could make…., very good use of your Credits….” The tall Servant bit down, surprising Dean by the actual Pain he was creating with his Teeth, although barely scratching the Skin.

“…fuck…” Dean cursed and the Pleasure ‘Slave’ smiled even brighter, realising his win.  
He would get the Bonus this month without doubt, and he would get the benefit to take his Roommate this time.

They had set up this bet the day they had arrived here and been set up in one room at the Servants floor with all the others they have never seen.  
Sam had been so very young and he had been afraid and terrified to be shipped off that far from home.  
It had been the first time for the Human to be away from Earth and being pretty sure to never see it again.

This Brothel was the farthest he had ever been into Space and aside someone bought them due to the digital System they weren’t to see any of the outside, but Sam never forgot that he wasn’t in Kansas anymore. And a closed space with unreal digital pictures in an otherwise windowless room didn’t change or hide that fact from the intelligent man Sam had become.

He risked a glimbs at the huge window screen at the side of his working space that hadn’t much more than the necessary items to perform and fulfil any possible Customer wishes.

At the outside of the Station Sam could see the Container Ships loading and unloading their goods. They would fly away soon enough, somewhere into the endless space that seemed endless for someone captured in this Hole for life.  
Sam focused back on the matter at hand, trying to ignore his constant Homesickness and longing…  
He would win this month and Cass would finally be his, at least for this month…  
The Human smiled as he waited for his Customers answer.  
It was already obvious, Newbie or not, something would go with this dark blond guy, Sam had to admit he found quite pleasing to the eye.

He hadn’t seen some of his kin in a long while…

\----------

Dean was still hesitant, although he couldn’t deny at least his curiosity that had sparked along side with his obvious physical reactions…  
Damn this guy was good…  
It, He, might prove an interesting experience, the Pilot thought, already trying to figure out a fake story for his Crew to tell afterwards…

“Heellllhng…you…know how to sell….” Dean moaned and slowly nodded his agreement.  
Feeling, hoping that his, well the Systems pick, was smiling his approval as well as he locked eyes, licking his lips while very slowly going down to his knees…, never losing the eye contact…

*Shit….* Dean gasped, following this tall body smoothly moving down…

\----------

That would be easy Sam chimed in mind. A Blowjob was relatively easy and the way his Customer already had become showed he wouldn’t last long…  
Easy money the Servant thought, already excited for his later price.

\----------

It had been Castiel who had distracted the crying boy that suddenly had become his Companion in the room.  
Sam hadn’t seen much of the different Creatures he would have to serve over the next years and he for damn sure had, till today never seen something like Cass.  
Although he was mostly carrying a Human form to help Sam with his longing for earth, he had shown his truth form the first time they had met and it had Sam stunned till that day.  
He could vividely remember the blue and white light form that had enlightened the whole place, the moving streams of Energy all over and the warm sensation that had vibrated off of this Creature.  
There still was this memory of intense Ocean deep blue eyes and those extensions that had looked like slowly moving wings.  
Cass was beautiful in his existence and Sam often tried to get him to show his truth form again.  
But every time the other one had only smiled with his Human face and told him, that the day he would win the bonus in the monthly customer account, and the moment he would be ready to fly himself into a new Existence, he would show his true form again.  
The last part was still ominous to Sam but he had later added a little bit more to their private bet, the moment he would win the Bonus, Cass would allow for one night for Sam to ‘hold’ him and even though Sam often was cuddling up to this light Creature, he knew that this would be even better…  
Castiel had only smiled mysterious and opened his Arm for Sam to snuggle up.

\----------

“JEEEZz AH…..damn…..” Dean was breathing hastely his hands hesitantly trying to find a hold in that Strangers soft, longer Hair.  
He still didn’t know the rules but damn this Boy knew how to use his mouth and lips…  
Not once did Dean feel teeth as the bobbing motions went up and down his hard shaft.  
The sucking, smacking sounds were driving the Pilot crazy and desperate to have more, more and even more…as he started thrusting into that hot, wet Sensation.

“FUCK….hng….STOP....!!!” Dean tried, his grip getting tighter in the Servants locks.  
He didn’t want to end this so soon.  
But the Guy kneeling between his legs did seem to have this own goal, having Dean bursting within the next seconds, even intensifying his tongue work around the Customers drooling member.  
“HEA…..JEz….STOp….pleas….!” This time Dean pulled harder with and with a popping sound he dragged the Servant off, his lips shiny from the first drips of cum he had sucked out already…  
“Hah ahh…ahh…” The Pilot was staring down at the smiling Creature that was seductively licking his lips and with his pale green eyes begging for more.

Dean was panting, his nervousness and self control completely gone by now…, as he pulled the Servant up on his hairs, flushing at him and taking his own taste from the other guy’s lips and tongue.  
He wanted more, and he could faintly remember that he had typed that onto the display, and he wasn’t caring anymore that this guy was not what he had asked for at first…

In his own over stimulation Dean simply picked the taller one up carrying him as if he was nothing, with his own dick pointing straight up and out of his fly, to the prepared ‘bedstage’.

Sam let out a sound of surprise, clinging to his Customer who seemed to have no trouble at all to lift the build tall Body Sam had developed over time with patience and constant training in order to protect himself in times of need.  
But having a Human handling him that easily, Sam had to admit that this was a bit of an unexpected turn on…

Sam grunted as he was thrown at the Centre of the smooth fabric that could be called a mattress…  
He watched how his dark blond Customer stripped off in a hurry, joining him o the bed just a second later.  
“This…is ok….right?” Dean was panting even more and Sam smiled about this eagerness.  
He nodded slowly and parted his legs to allow access.  
Sam didn’t mind and reached for the other Human.  
“Fuck me…” He purred guiding his Customer even closer, flushing their bodies and stealing a forbidden kiss he did enjoy very much…

\----------

There wasn’t much cloth to free the Servant from and Dean ribbed the bit of fabric off without caring as he leaned down, carefully scanning the other guys eyes if he would be allowed to kiss those lewd lips once more, and a bit more serious…

\----------

He gulped as the Servants hands grabbed his dick, lining him up to encourage Dean to enter.  
“Come on…” Sam whispered, acting shy by biting his lower lip.  
This would be one of only a few times, he would allow himself to enjoy it…, he thought, his lips parting in a moan as Dean dunked in without any further preparations…

# ***

Dean was moving fast, not holding back anymore after he thought he had figured how far and fast he could go.  
Apparently there didn’t seem to be a limit and damn was the dark blond using that…  
He slammed in hard and fast, trying to impale to stab the other man who was squirming beneath him, moaning and gasping while he was holding Dean in a tight grip with his long legs.  
It was like Dean couldn’t give enough, couldn’t get deep enough but he urged to do.  
He was holding the Servants arms above his head thrusting in balls deep with every move and very close to his own limits as the first rumbling sound echoed in the distance…

“hn…more…!” Sam begged further, realizing his Customers slowing down Energy and still driving him further…  
It was something he had learned on this job, serving so many different Creatures on the way….  
It was something that sparked some darker streak in Sam and also enlightened his arousal when toying with his ‘prey’.  
He liked to drive his Customers to their limits, one way or the other, and to watch them breaking down at some point…, often with him taking his own pleasure from them afterwards.  
The dark haired Human considered this his right after being used by others for all of his life.  
He was a tool for them, they were to use for him…  
Cass had actually helped him to train this ability of his, the understanding of other weaknesses and needs, by now Sam was pretty good at reading them.  
He bucked his hips, urging his current Client to go deeper to fill him up further more.  
Sam thought he could go with this one for a while but time was limited and he wanted to come before the System would activate his Electric Collar to call him back to his room.

The dark haired slightly loosened his legs, giving the other man the space to move without restrictions and just as he liked.  
He would have liked to go doggy style, to be held on his hips, pulled back by strong hands while just laying down his upper body to be used while relaxing.  
But it would work this way just as good, Sam thought, arching his back and hissing at just another deep, forceful thrust.

The next impact and exploding sound was closer, even vibrating in the ground but still not distracting the two ‘Lovers’ in their last desperate moves, audible calling for their Relieve.

Dean came first, not changing his thrusts in speed and intensity till shortly after Sam followed, his whole body spasm, his muscles clenching all over, draining, milking his Customer to the last bit he had to offer while his own milk sprayed over his stomach and Dean’s chest.  
Both men united in a deep vibrating moan and another detonation…

# ***

Dean’s limbs were wobbly, he struggle in his steps and the ongoing shaking Space station wasn’t the only reason for that.  
The Pilot had never been that satisfied and exhausted after one of his sexual Adventures…  
And much to his annoyance, the Servant running in front of him didn’t seem to have those Problems.  
Even though in a dangerous situation and a possible lethal threat as the Station was attacked by whatever party, Dean felt a bit hurt in his ego that he obviously had not been as ‘Great’ as he had hoped for…  
Otherwise the tall guy he was following now would have to show some struggle as well, right?...

“HEH, WHERE ARE WE GOING, my Ship is on the other SIDE!” Dean yelled, looking behind and frowning at just another hall collapsing behind them.  
“shit!”  
“WHAT EVER YOU HAVE IN MIND, we need to hurry or none of us will make it!”  
Dean was angry about himself and wondering why he had accepted this at all.

He could have just walked off and back to his beloved Baby, waiting for him at the docks.  
Why had he given in to this Servant’s begging…  
For sure he must have still been under some hormonal influences as he had stared into these huge pleading eyes…  
Apparently sex with a guy wasn’t less dangerous as with a woman, it was something Dean would have to remember from now on.

The tall, more or less naked Servant was about to turn into another hall and there fore distracting Dean from that skinny moving ass…  
It had been an offer in the ‘heat of the moment’ that Dean had given to the guy he just had fucked a moment ago.  
Outside of the open Window they had seen the first Transporters exploding and bursting without a warning.  
Some of the dock’s had already started to break apart and drifting away from the Station, ripping off the pipelines that were connecting them to the main Construction.

It had taken a moment for the two men to collect themselves and figure what was going on…  
But after realizing the danger they had ended up in and with Sam holding to Dean’s arm they had speed up their actions.  
Dean had, very ungainly collected his spread clothes and pulled on as fast as possible.  
He had told the Servant they would have to hurry and he can come along…  
But apparently the tall guy wasn’t willing to follow immediately.  
Dean had not completely followed in that short explanation but now he was following behind a Servant to some Quarters further hidden in the Space Station and the Pilot was starting to worry that this had been a big mistake.

Another detonation had the ground shaking and Dean struggling to keep the balance as he turned the corner as well, just before a bright white, blue light suddenly surrounded him, as at the same time the floor beneath his feeds disappeared into the darkness of Space with this part of the Station collapsing as well.

Dean stared with wide eyes in front. He saw the big guy floating in the air as well, equally surrounded by this strange warm, cold light keeping them from falling…  
There was a huge source drifting before the Servant and Dean slowly could make out a form within the Centre of that blue pulsating core.  
Dean saw blue….Eyes?....  
And…Wings…?  
The Form was huge, expanding almost to the seize of Deans ship, still docked in the background on the other side of the Station.  
The Pilot was filled with awe and he was terrified realizing that they were currently in the hold of an unknown Creature he had never seen before…

\----------

Sam gasped as the ground suddenly broke away beneath his feeds, and for a moment he thought that it all was over.  
He had finally found someone willing, able to fly him out of here, and even better, someone of his own kin, a Human that maybe even know earth…  
But all he had been able to thought of after the first moment of excitement, was his worry about Cass and that he needed to bring him along.

Now Sam was surrounded by this warmth again. The warmth he had gotten to know so many years ago.  
And he could see Castiel was smiling, but not only at him.  
Sam turned to see his Customer floating in that guarding light, just like him, and Castiel was smiling.  
He never smiled, Sam thought as he heard the voice in his Head.

“I told you that the moment you would fly into a new Existence, you would see my true form again.”  
“I see…he is your choice…”  
The Creature of light and Energy stated in it’s typical deep voice Sam had gotten used to over the Years, although there was not specific movement in the pulsing light of Castiels Existence.

“Well, choice….?” Sam wasn’t sure.  
“He happened to be there…” He added.  
But the huge Creature only hummed mysteriously…, scanning the other man who was staring at him in curiosity and awe…  
Castiel tried a slight purr at Dean as well... which left Sam chuckling at the sudden reaction he could hear from his ‘former’ Customer.  
“I’ll help you.” Castiel had decided and before any of the Humans could say something else, they suddenly stood on board of Dean’s Ship, stared at by the surprised and alarmed Crew.

The dark blond could already feel the judging looks about the half, well naked Servant he had brought along and the fact he had appeared out of nowhere. It took a moment for him to realize that his crew wasn’t only staring at him and the tall guy by his side.  
Dean needed to turn to see these blue eyes again. This time though this Creature had changed it’s appearance, looking perfectly Human aside this comforting aura vibrating off of him, somehow speaking to the dark blond Pilot.  
The tall Servant immediately throw himself into the blue eyed’s arms.

Dean stared for little bit longer before another ground shaking detonation reminded him of their current Situation.

“GET US OUT HERE!!!!!” He shouts to the already running Crew…

# ***

“Yeah, yeah…” Dean sighed at the next amused comment of one of his men.  
After they had left the Station, which had been reported completely destroyed, Dean had been the Centre of any given, funny, complimenting, lewd and inappropriate Comment about the two male Sexual Servants he had brought along.  
The dark blond had gone through any possible stage of annoyance, anger, regret and ignorance possible and he was still not sure how to handle all the jokes that were all going at the expense of his own…

The tall Warrior turned to his Quarter as he heard another chuckle in the Background and rolled his eyes while having his retina scanned for entrance…

He hesitated a second, watching the scene awaiting him as the door had slit open.  
Sam, as he knew now, and Castiel, who wasn’t a Human, had spread out on the only bed in the place.  
Both were cuddled up together and relaxed eying Dean entering his private Space.  
The blue eyed was leaned against the Wall while Sam was resting on his Chest, lazily caressing the other ones sides.  
Once again none of them was wearing anything more that the blankets they had been spread out in this morning…

Dean huffed affectionate at the view. Maybe he shouldn’t care that much about what any of the Crew was saying…

He smiled as he stepped closer and both of his Servants reached out for him.

 

END.


End file.
